Challenges
by Karen Weasley
Summary: Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. George Weasley faces a greater challenge than he's ever faced in his life.


**Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition **

**Round 5: Weasleys**

**My prompt this week was to write a story that focused on George Weasley, so this is what I came up with. My additional prompts were: Candle, Winter, and Shadow. I hope you all enjoy it!**

_**Challenges**_

George Weasley was not one to back down from a challenge. At only eleven years old he and his twin had stolen The Marauder's Map from Filtch and then figured out how to make it work. He had spent practically his whole life in trouble either from his parents or from the teachers at Hogwarts, and it had never bothered him. And now he and his brother were busy fighting with a Ministry member for money.

No, George Weasley never backed down from a challenge ever in his life…except for this.

"One more thing before you leave, please!" Professor McGonagall called over the heads of the sixth year Transfiguration class. "As part of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, we will be holding the traditional Yule Ball on Christmas night for a chance to mingle with our guests. I need not remind you that as representatives of the host school and of the house of Gryffindor you will act appropriately." Her glare emphasized the point to the room far more than words could, and the class hurried to escape the room.

"Well, this should be fun," Fred grinned.

"Yeah it should," George agreed.

"So, who're you gonna ask?" Fred asked.

"Wait what?" George stuttered.

"Well you weren't planning on going stag were you?" Fred laughed. "You gonna ask Lindsay?"

George stared ahead and found the blond head of his girlfriend deep in conversation with her twin sister. "Course I am," he said smoothly. "No problem."

Several days later, George was sitting on a couch in the Gryffindor common room…still without a date to the ball.

"So did you ask her yet?" Fred asked as he flopped down beside his twin.

"No," George grumbled. "Don't rush me, I'll get there."

"Planning some big deal are you? That's my twin!" Fred clapped him on the back and stood up. "Well, I'm off with Karen for a bit. See you later."

George sighed and stared out into the night. Winter had finally arrived at Hogwarts, and the snow swirled violently outside. "Just like my thoughts," George grumbled to himself. "It's just asking a girl to the ball, and my girlfriend besides. I can do this…I'll go do it now!"

But the next day, George Weasley was still without a date to the ball.

Now his annoyance with himself was beginning to show in his daily life. "What is wrong with you lately?" Fred finally asked. "And don't tell me nothing because I know better."

"It's just Lindsay and all this talk about the ball," George snapped. "I mean, what's the big deal?"

"Girls love competing with each other, and this is just a prime excuse," Fred shrugged. "They're fighting over best dress, best jewelry, and frankly best date."

"See that's just it," George said. "They think it's a game and compare notes about how they get asked and everything."

"What?" Fred laughed.

"Oh come on, you haven't heard them? 'He asked me by hiding a note in my potion,' 'That's nothing, he used smoke trails off the end of his broom,'. It's so annoying! It's no one else's business how a guy asks his girl to the ball!" he huffed.

"Whoa…" Fred whistled. "So that's what's wrong with you. You don't know how to ask Lindsay to the ball, and you don't want to disappoint her."

"Well…yeah," George admitted. "I don't wanna let her down. I want her to be proud to say I'm her boyfriend."

"Mate she already is!" Fred exclaimed. "I mean, how many people can say they're dating a Weasley twin?"

"Two," George grinned.

"Oh very funny," Fred laughed. "Look, just think of something that will mean something to her. Like you said, it's no one else's business."

"You're right," George agreed. "That's what I'll do then."

Two hours and several candles in the library later…"I can't do this!" George growled and threw yet another piece of parchment over his shoulder. "How should I know what will be special for her? She'll probably hate whatever I do for her."

"George?" a voice called from behind the books.

"Karen, thank Merlin it's you and not your sister," George breathed.

"I have to ask you something," she whispered. "Are you planning on asking Lindsay to the ball?"

"Why did someone else already ask her?" George cried.

"No it's just…she's getting worried," Karen explained. "She thinks you don't want to go with her."

"I do it's just I can't find a good way to ask her," he whined. "I want it to be special, and I can't bloody come up with anything."

"Well maybe I could help you," Karen suggested. "I am her sister after all."

"No it's alright," he sighed. "I want to come up with it myself."

Karen put a hand on his shoulder. "If it comes from your heart, she'll love it no matter what it is," she reassured him before leaving.

George watched her shadow flicker and recede as another candle began to die. He noticed how beautiful and mysterious the shadows were from the candles…and then it hit him!

He hurried back to the common room and ran to the room he shared with the other boys in his year. "Fred…Fred!" he hissed, shaking his twin awake.

"What?" Fred groaned. "What's up George?"

"I need you to help me," George whispered. "I know how I want to ask Lindsay to the ball."

For the next few days, George worked tirelessly on his plan with Fred popping in to help every now and then. By the end of the week, it was finally finished.

"Lindsay!" George called after their last class.

"Yes George?" Lindsay asked eagerly.

"Will you meet me on the grounds by the lake after dinner?" he asked. "There's something I want to show you."

"Oh sure," Lindsay forced a smile. "I'll be there."

George kissed her cheek and hurried off.

Once he was gone, Lindsay let the smile fall from her face. She really wanted George to ask her to the ball, but it was beginning to look less and less likely that he would. As they were dating already, she had begun to worry she was doing something wrong. She decided to bring up the issue with him that night and maybe even ask him to the ball just to get it over with.

George flitted around the area by the lake he had "reserved" for his surprise in a last attempt to make sure everything was just right.

"Ready?" Fred asked excitedly.

"Yeah I think so," George replied. "Everything's in place, now all I have to do is find the courage to do it."

"Look it's a quick spell and a smile, that's it," Fred assured him. "She's going to say yes."

"Thanks mate," George sighed. "I appreciate the help."

"Anytime," Fred grinned. "But I better get out of here before she shows up. Good luck mate!"

George took a deep breath and bounced on his toes until he heard Lindsay's voice calling his name. "Over here, love," he called back.

"There you are!" she sighed. "I thought you'd forgotten or something."

"Never," George assured her with a smile. "Come and sit down…I can't show you what I want to until it gets dark."

"Why?" Lindsay asked with a confused smile.

"Because it'll ruin the effect," George explained.

They sat for a few moments in silence before George noticed Lindsay biting her lip. "You alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she replied with a grin that didn't quite reach her eyes. "I'm fine."

"No you're not," George said flatly. "What's wrong, Lin?"

"Lindsay sighed. "It's nothing. I'm just worried about us. Am I doing something wrong?"

"Of course you're not!" George cried. "Why would you even think-"

"Because you haven't asked me to the Yule Ball yet!" Lindsay cried.

George stopped and felt his face drain of color. He glanced over his shoulder and was relieved to see the sun finally disappear behind the mountains. "Well…Lindsay I…just watch," he finally said before waving his wand.

Candles began appearing out of the lake and lighting themselves as they rose into the air. The shadows they cast on the lake and surrounding snow were beautiful especially when they caught on the glints of ice on the lake. Lindsay watched entranced as the candles rose higher and began to form shapes.

"What-" she began but George shushed her.

"Watch," he repeated as he waved his wand again.

The candles began to turn to face her, and she gasped when she realized the shapes were actually words.

GO TO THE BALL WITH ME?

"Oh George," Lindsay sighed. "Of course I will; you're the best!" she cried before leaping into his arms.

George let out a sigh of relief against her neck. His plan had not only worked, but Lindsay seemed elated at the presentation.

"I mean it, you know," she whispered as he set her back down. "You really are the best."

"Thanks Lin, it means a lot to me," George admitted. "I was worried it wouldn't be good enough."

"As long as it comes from you, it's better than anything," Lindsay assured him. "No other girl can ever be as luck as I am because I have you. All that matters to me is that you're you, and we're together."

"Now that," George grinned, "is a challenge I can rise to every single day of my life."


End file.
